Littlest Pet Shop: Belle the Ferret
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: A orphanage ferret comes to the daycamp and she imprints on Minka, Russell decides to help her out, Meanwhile, a big fashion star asks Blythe to make her a outfit for her Poodle (It might be short :P) (Some Russinka) Enjoy, R&R and NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story I wanted to make! Also sorry for not updating "Our Moments" I wasn't able to get on the PC lately! Ill update that soon, but enjoy this story!**

The pets where playing in the pet shop, when they heard a noise coming from outside. They peeked their heads and saw Ms. Twombly with a little box and was bouncing around, "Oh hold still you little, I know you excited but please!" , the pets went back inside the daycamp area and wondered who the new guy could be.

_(Opening Theme)_

"_You think about all the things that you love to do.."_

"_It all comes true!..."_

"_You find a place that you never knew.."_

"_Where your happy to."_

"_Just be you!"_

"_We can be (yeah,yeah"_

"_Who we wanna (yeah,yeah)" _

"_At a Littlest Pet Shop" _

"_You and me"_

"_We can be (Yeah yeah)"_

"_Who we wanna be (yeah yeah)"_

"_At a Littlest Pet Shop"_

"_You and me.."_

"Okay sweeties! I have a new pet for you today, she came from the pet orphanage, her name is Belle, shes a baby ferret!" Ms. Twombly opened the box and let out the ferret, Belle is a grey and white ferret with blue eyes, she was small as an average teddy bear soft like one too! "Have fun you guys!" when she left, Russell introduced himself " Hi I am Russell and these are my friends-" Zoe barged in " I am Zoe, Zoe Trent, and I am a singer!" Sunil shook his head " Yes Zoe we all know that" While the pets talked, Belle saw Minka swinging around.

Belle joined in with her and exclaimed "Yay!" Minka stopped when she noticed the little one, "Hi Im Minka! You must be new, I mean, you have to be because I have never seen you around before!" Belle blinked and smiled "Mama" she said pointing at Minka, "What?! Im not your-" "Mama!" Belle said again. Penny went up to them " Wow Minka! Belle must have imprinted on you!" "Huh? How?" "Well I guess she saw your long tail and thought that you were related" Minka couldn't believe this! Minka turned her head at Belle, "Belle?" Belle hugged Minka "Mama!"

**Meanwhile in Blythes room (BTW Blythe is back from FUN) **

Blythe was working on more designs for the pets when she got a message, "What the huh?" she looked at the message and gasped, it said 'Hello Blythe! I saw your designs in the Pet Shop window. I love them! Can you make a design for my Poodle? Thanks! – Marie Marsue' Blythe stared at her phone, " OMG OMG OMG! Marie is like the biggest designers ever! I have to make this Puppy Pooddle outfit perfectly!

**Back to the pets**

Minka was painting, and so was Belle, Russell saw this and talked to her " So Minka I heard that Belle imprinted on you." Minka replied while painting then jumped down "Uh-huh!" Belle took one of Russell's quills "Hey!" Belle gave it to Minka, "Here Mama! A pointy thing for your art work!" "Anyywayy.." Russell continued " So Minka I was wondering if you needed help taking care of Belle?" Minka began painting the quill, "Sure! I could use the help! Because I'm not sure what to do"

_Song time!_** (they have those in LPS episodes a lot!, also the song below I made so please no taking without asking :3)**

_Minka :_ _Oh I could use the help! As you see I don't know what to do? What do I feed her? I do not have one clue!_

_Russell: It's not that hard, as you can see, I've read about these ferrets, just leave to me!_

_Minka: What do they like to play? Do they like to sleep all day? I do not know what to do! I haven't got a clue!_

_Russell : Relax I've got this under my control, c'mon let do this! Lets rip rap rock 'n' roll!_

_Minka & Russell: I know that we can do this , if we do it together, it will be turn out right! We can do this! Through the day and all the night!_

_**"**_This might be fun!" Minka said, "I hope you know the responsibility about caring for her, like were parents!"

__**(Hey that was a short song! Lol back to Blythe!)**

Blythe was in her room working on the design, " Got to do this right! And if she likes it!" –Blythes daydream- Marie has an award for Blythe " To Blythe ! For making the best Poodle outfit , and making more designs for my fashion line!" Roger was In the crowd " That's my Blythe-y!" –end of flashback- "Yes! I am done! Now to give these designs to Marie!'"

BACK TO PETS

Belle was jumping around, trying to be like Minka, while Minka and Russell was chasing her "Belle! It's time for your nap!" Belle hid in the pet box "I'm not-" Belle fell asleep inside of the box. Russell slowed down " Well that was way easier" Belle woke up and started running around " I'm hungry!" Minka and Russell groaned they now know the responsibility about caring for a hyper ferret Belle went to them both " I'm HUNGRY! I NEED FOOD! Can we play now please? Are you okay?! I wanna play with you guys! Noww! " Minka and Russell looked at each other and sighed

Russell went up to Belle and had a 'Me and Minka need to talk to you' face expression, Minka began " Look , we know that you excited but you can't want to play with us all of the time, because it would be tiring and we don't wanto be tiring and Russell?" "Belle you're a nice baby, but can you just respect us a little more?" Belle smiled and hugged them both "Mama, Daddy!" She showed them a painting she made of Russell and Minka holding Belles hand.

They laughed until Ms. Twombly came into the daycamp " Alright! Time for Belle here to come back to the orphanage" Belle kept hugging Russell and Minka "Look to me you wanna stay, well I guess it's alright!" The pets cheered and hugged Belle, "You're going to be a great addition to the gang!" Belle jumped up and down, " With my mama and daddy!"

Back to Blythe

Marie had came to pick the outfit, Blythe who was rushing to go give the outfit, spilled Purple glitter paint on most of the outfit, " Oh no!" she had to think quickly , then she got a good idea. Marie had gotten the Poodle outfit and loved it, " Oh wow Blythe! This outfit is amazing! I love how you made the purple glittery poodle prints! Maybe you can work for me someday!" Blythe laughed "Maybe!" Later she went to the daycamp and said hello to Belle "So Minka your like her mom?" Minka jumped up on the tire "Yep! And Russell's the dad!" She said excitedly "Wow!" Blythe thought _Yep.. there gonna be good parents!_

_ (Ending credits)_

_**So guys what did yah think? Also should I make a series where Minka Russell and Belle go on adventures together like a family, leave your thoughts on it in the reviews :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! So a lot of you guys wanted me to make a Belle the ferret chapter where they get lost in the park! Good idea! I'll make one, but for this chapter, it will show about Bell's past in a poem…**

Belle was talking with Pepper, "Belle," Pepper asked, "why ARE you in an orphanage anyway?" Russell quickly approached, "Pepper!" Belle sighed " Okay I can tell you guys now but its sad it okay though, I will tell you in a poem! EVERYONE SIT AND LISTEN!" the pets and Blythe sat around Belle as she began,

"_When I was born, I was in a house_

_Nothing but me my parents and a good mouse_

_I was only a week old,_

_But still, I was very bold,_

_While playing in the lawn _

_I came across a very bright pond _

_But i didn't know there was danger_

_As I walked away and heard a cranger_

_In the pond was an alligator that looked mean_

_I thought it would be the last thing ive seen_

_I tried to defend myself, but it was no use so I lyed _

_I thought i would say goodbye_

_But my original parents came and tried to fight_

_Last thing I knew they were out of my sight_

_When I saw my parents, lying there my owner took them away_

_People took me somewhere_

_But I couldn't find my parents nowhere_

_I sobbed and sobbed all day_

_As the other orphanage pets wanted to play_

_Luckily I had made new friends_

_Who was wearing all the new trends!_

_When they took me to LPS I was sad_

_But now that I met all of you guys Im very glad _

_Russell Minka, thanks for not leaving me not ever_

_I love you guys forever and ever!.."_

Vinnie stared crying and clapping " That..was..so so BEAUTIFULLLLLLLLL!" Blythe had tears in her eyes too, " Belle Im sorry that happened to you" Belle laughed " Its okay! I have new parents!" She said looking at Russell and Minka

Russell and Minka were crying, "We love you too Belle" soon, everyone started to cry besides Belle " Its okay guys! I'll tell a happy poem!" they stopped crying and listen to Belle. In the window, there was an alligator " Good poetry!"

**What did yah guys think! Oh and also, Belle needs a talent , leave your thoughts about what Belle's talent could be in the reviews **


End file.
